


One stitch at a time

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto mends Jack’s coat. Jack is...grateful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One stitch at a time

  


Title: One stitch at a time  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, M/M, adult concepts, occasional language  
Pairings/Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Spoilers – set immediately after the end of KKBB  
Summary: Ianto mends Jack’s coat. Jack is...grateful!  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

Xposted to Jantolution & jackxianto

A/N Written for Sassysailorgirl after a conversation about the coat...hey, I _love_ that coat..!  J  
  


One stitch at a time...  
  
Ianto bit the thread and put the needle to one side, brushing his thumb over the repair. It was smooth, no pulls or bumps...good! He continued to stroke down the heavy fabric...there was another tear somewhere...

His finger caught a ragged edge and he smiled triumphantly – there it was! Closer inspection showed three smaller tears rather than one long one... He reached for the needle and sorted out a fresh length of cotton... Every now and then he glanced out of the window at the lights twinkling out on the bay... He bit down lightly on his bottom lip, pondering... This was unexpected – a night and day in a hotel while they all avoided themselves – in a five star hotel no less... 

He looked around the generously sized room, biting a little harder on his lip as his gaze stopped on the king sized bed...had he made the right decision..? He saw again the uncertainty in Jack’s eyes, heard the slight tremor when he’d asked for five rooms...then the surprise and relief when Ianto had put a hand on his and said firmly, “ _four rooms...one a double...”_

He gave a tentative smile...there was no use denying it – he wanted Jack...now more than ever - yes, he was pissed at him for leaving, really, really pissed actually, but there was no getting way from the way his heart had leapt in his chest, his mouth had suddenly gone dry and his stomach had beeninvaded by several hundred butterflies at the mere sight of his handsome Captain. God, he’d missed him...missed him so much it was a gnawing physical ache relentlessly chewing through his entire being...the air had been thinner, the sun less bright and the colours of the rainbow dulled with Jack gone...

Now he was back and the world had taken on a new vibrancy, his senses buzzing with renewed life... 

He finished his stitching and pushed the needle through the first half dozen layers of thread, placing the now redundant sewing apparel into a handy drawer on the desk, before he continued to examine Jack’s coat for both damage and evidence...evidence of where he’d been for the past three months. Wherever it was, it hadn’t had dry cleaning – the coat was in sore need of a wash! However, there didn’t seem to be any more damage requiring repair.

Glancing at the door, more to reassure himself that it was shut and he was currently alone, than anything else, he brought the coat up to his face and inhaled deeply. Oh, bliss..! that heady fragrance that was Jack assailed his senses and he lost himself in complete and utter ‘Jack-ness’, feeling a twitch in his groin as the memories of past encounters flew across his brain...

Ianto’s hand slid down his body and pressed against the hot swelling, delicious tendrils of desire rippling outwards...he pressed harder and rubbed through his clothes, a tiny moan escaping his lips...

Pulling his hand away, he wondered how long Jack was going to be – he was talking to the hotel duty manager arranging a late dinner, clothes, spa treatments and heaven knows what else, wanting to make their time in captivity – albeit ‘posh’ captivity – as pleasant as possible. 

He stood up and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on to warm. Returning to the bedroom, he took a hanger from the wardrobe and picked up Jack’s coat, sliding it carefully onto the hanger and taking it with him into the now steam-filled bathroom where he hung it on the back of the door...a steam clean would have to do for now...

Shedding his clothes, which he folded neatly, he slid under the hot spray and revelled in the warmth cascading over his body. He used the complimentary toiletries to scrub away the grime of the day, the fresh scent of lime and ginger enlivening his tired body...

Stepping out of the cubicle he towelled himself dry and reached for his clothes... He smiled and dropped the shirt back to the floor, turning towards the door and pressed his face against the coat, breathing deeply, losing himself again in the intoxicating and overwhelming sense of his Captain.

He rubbed the heavy fabric between his fingers, feeling the warmth of the wool come alive under his touch. He reached out and tugged it off the hanger, pausing a moment, wondering about Jack’s reaction...before he surrendered to his fantasy and slipped the coat on over his naked body, the wool rough against his skin...it felt wonderful...empowering...arousing... How many times over the lonely recent months had he dreamt about this coat and the man who wore it...

Padding back to the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the material against his thigh, his hand gradually creeping closer to his groin...eventually stroking himself through the coat. Pulling it closer around him, he shuffled backwards on the bed until he was stretched out, continuing with his light, but firm strokes as his desire grew...

Ianto closed his eyes and arched his back, pressing against his hand, his lips parting to let out tiny gasps...this was feeling so good...his body craved more – harder...faster... 

No! _no_...wait for Jack... Reluctantly, he moved his hand away, resting it once more against his thigh...he wondered how much longer Jack was going to be...he needed answers...he needed kissing...he needed...well, he needed _Jack..._ His mind rolling innumerable explanations as to his Captain’s recent activities, Ianto felt himself drifting away...he slept...

Some thirty minutes later the door opened quietly and a weary Captain Jack Harkness entered the room. He was bone tired, his head ached and his body craved sleep, but he owed it to Ianto - his gorgeous, steadfast and loyal Welshman – to explain where he’d been...to try and put things right between them...and more than that, he needed to be held, kissed...to drive the monsters in his head... _the Master_...away...

He caught his breath at the beautiful sight before him. Ianto’s pale skin stood out in stark contrast against the dark wool, his face relaxed and those wonderful lips parted just a little as he dreamt... 

Jack moved closer and reached out a hand, pausing before he made contact... His hand withdrew and he just stood and gazed, drinking in the picture, burning it into his memory alongside the other precious images that had sustained him through his long year of torture...he knew now that he loved this man, loved him more than he thought it possible to ever love anyone...

Taking a deep breath, he sat carefully on the edge of the bed and stretched out his hand...his hand that trembled...to stroke tenderly down the side of the young man’s face, smiling softly as the sleeping man turned into the touch... He trailed his fingers lightly over the outline of his mouth, resisting the urge to crush his own down hard onto those inviting lips...he wanted to lose himself in the feel of his arms, his hands, his mouth...in everything that was _Ianto..._

He leant down and brushed his lips against the Welshman’s cheek, willing him to wake up...to open those gorgeous blue eyes so he could drown in their depths...a sob caught in his throat as the young man stirred and his eyelids flickered open...delight evident in his expression as he gazed up at his Captain...

“ _Ianto...”_ and he was kissing him...hungrily...desperately...his tongue seeking entry which was given gladly and he mapped every corner, reacquainting himself with the taste and feel of the man who’d kept him fighting for so long...he could hardly believe that he was real...here in his arms...he _wanted him...all of him..._ tears poured unchecked down his cheeks as he kissed and held and touched...the twin sensations of harsh wool against soft smooth skin sending his senses soaring...

They broke apart gasping for air before diving back in to more hot, messy open mouthed kisses, desire rampaging through them. Ianto tugged at Jack’s clothes, “...off...now!” he demanded against his mouth... Without breaking away from their frantic kisses, other than to wrench his t-shirt over his head, Jack scrambled out of his clothes and was naked in record time... He thrust his body against Ianto’s, crying out as their hips ground together and red-hot want coursed through his veins...

They pulled apart, panting hard as they forced much-needed oxygen back into their lungs. Jack cupped Ianto’s face, brushing his thumb gently across his cheek as he looked deep into his eyes...his breath caught in his throat as he saw the love blazing out of those sparkling blue pools, fresh tears filling his own... He opened his mouth to speak only for the Welshman to silence him with a searing kiss, rolling them over to finish on top of his Captain, the coat draping down over them both...

Ianto’s tongue duelled forcefully with Jack’s as the older man’s legs wrapped tightly round him, keeping him close, his hands fisting through his still damp hair... He broke away from his mouth and pressed hot kisses down the side of Jack’s neck, grazing his teeth against his skin to draw wanton groans from his Captain. He bit down on his neck, sucking the soft flesh hard to leave a bruise, before moving across his throat and back up the other side of his neck where he paused to nibble on his earlobe before returning to his soft warm lips...devouring him passionately as Jack arched up against him.

Wriggling backwards, Ianto trailed kisses across Jack’s chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple, teasing the nub of flesh that hardened under his touch... Jack’s breath became a series of soft pants as the Welshman continued across to the other nipple, treating it to the same generous sucking and light grazing of teeth...

He moved lower, his hands spread flat, fingers outstretched to cover as much of his lover’s flesh as possible with feather-light trails that sent delicious shivers through Jack’s body and he arched up against the touch... Ianto’s tongue reached Jack’s belly button, dipping in, grinning as the other man gave an involuntary shudder, squirming and panting harder as he continued his exploration lower...

Ianto broke contact with Jack’s skin to blow lightly on the sensitive flesh, drawing an impatient mewling from the older man’s lips as he thrust up towards him, his world’s focus narrowed to just Ianto, this room, this bed and the feel of his hands and mouth on heated skin...

He gasped as Ianto took him into his mouth and began rolling his tongue the way he knew reduced Jack to a quivering jelly... Jack writhed and moaned beneath the wicked mouth as he gradually came undone and the terrors and tensions of the year-that-never-was receded just a little... He felt his climax approaching, the spikes of pleasure shooting upwards from his toes, zapping through every cell in his body...he tugged sharply on Ianto’s hair, needing him to stop before the point of no return, having temporarily lost the ability to form coherent speech... 

“...ooh...huh...now... me...huh...please, Ianto...”

Ianto slid back up his body and crushed their mouths together, Jack tasting himself on the Welshman’s tongue, familiar sensations driving the bad memories further away... Ianto scrabbled in the pocket of Jack’s coat, searching for...ahh...his fingers closed around his prize and he drew out a bottle of lube. His eyes widened as he struggled to flip the lid, recognising it as the new bottle he’d bought the day before Jack had vanished...it was still sealed...

He looked searchingly at the man beneath him. “No-one touched you like this while you were away...” it wasn’t a question, “...wherever you went...it was bad...”

Jack’s eyes clouded and tears welled. He just nodded, not trusting himself to speak...

Ianto kissed him softly. “...you’re safe now, cariad...” He sat up astride his Captain and ripped the seal off the bottle, flipped the lid and coated his fingers before sliding back down and reaching down to stroke the entrance to Jack’s body, feeling it quiver beneath his touch. As he slid a finger inside, Jack reached up and pulled his head down, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss as he pressed back against his lover’s hand... Ianto added a second and angled back to brush that magic spot, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the older man...he slid in a third, preparing him gently...

Jack whimpered as the fingers were withdrawn, only to gasp against his Welshman’s mouth as he pressed into him, slowly... Ianto made love to him tenderly, with soft kisses and hands clasped tightly...eyes fixed on each other as he moved...deliberately...with love...

Release came as blissful waves of pleasure, lighting tiny fires in every nerve ending and sweeping across their trembling bodies, leaving them breathless, tingling and satisfied... Ianto flopped down beside him, hitching the coat to leave a space beside him, smiling as Jack scrambled in to fill the gap and the Welshman wrapped them both in the warm folds of heavy wool.

Jack craned up to snatch a kiss, a slow and gentle kiss that spoke volumes...and as he lay warm and secure in his arms, listening to Ianto’s heart beating, he knew he would be ok...his Welshman would put him back together one stitch at a time... 

End

 

 

 

  



End file.
